


H.S

by orphan_account



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Harry Styles (Musician), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Greece, Idiots in Love, One Direction Imagines, Prince Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little descriptive drabble about being in love with Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 20





	H.S

Flowers. Lots of them. They bloom each day in the hot greek sun, surrounding all humans in a mist of honeysuckle scents and an evergrowing desire for a very icy drink.  
In the midst of said flowers, on the sunburnt orange hillside, sat a small, white, rented cottage. The windows lay splayed open, with the creamy yet stiff curtains billowing sleepily, allowing the clashing songs of thousands of cicadas and the fresh humid air to waft inside with every warm breath of wind.  
Perched onto the nightstand was a glazed blue flower-vase, with wild daisies spilling out of it nonchalantly, as if they had purposefully sat there and had purposefully leaned dangerously over the rim of said vase. They calmly observed the scene unfolding in front of them, though not in a way that gives off the impression that they wanted to intrude. And no reasonable person would want to intrude upon the man and woman that cradled eachother in the bed.   
The man was shirtless due to the mercilessly hot weather. Tattoos littered across his skin, yet they weren't there to be intimidating. Brown curls of hair hung from his scalp, tickling the woman's nose.  
The woman lay flush against the man's torso, one leg draped lazily over his, the other splayed out onto the bed. Her face fit perfectly in the crook of his neck.  
The both of them lay in a sleepy stupour, neither awake, nor asleep. She breathed in steadily through her nose, inhaling fresh air and the leftover scent of his perfume. It was a sweet and smoky scent that drove her crazy in their most intense moments together, yet now just offered her an even higher level of comfort and safety than before.   
Slowly, she opened her eyes, adjusting to the light and to him, who was her personally favourite light.  
And in her soft haze, she thought of how lucky she was to be experiencing THIS, whilst otherwordly horrors happened across the world, that she couldn't properly digest.  
She looked at him.  
And she thought to herself, "We'll be alright" , before falling almost immediately back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Hope you enjoyed this one!! Comment below if you have any thoughts/ideas for what I should do next :D


End file.
